


Seeing Double

by tsund0ku_library



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: "Mistaken" Identity, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Except for maybe raiden, Extreme Old Man Lust, I listened to a lot of period appropriate Depeche Mode/Nirvana while writing this, Kazuhiar Miller has kissed every snake, Lustful Sin-Driven Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Return of the Thirsty Liquid, Spanking, and See You played while I was writing the end and I cackled, forgot that I always forget that, or - Freeform, somebody resurrect Master Miller so that he can kiss raiden too, yep, you don't want to ruin his snake score do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsund0ku_library/pseuds/tsund0ku_library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli has been harboring a crush on Miller since his days at the Diamond Dogs base. When he realizes that his twin is closer to Commander Miller than he ever was, he sees an opportunity. </p>
<p>A fic for my boob friend. I hope you like it, my dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iLibra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/gifts).



Getting on the base was ridiculously easy. A child could've done it. Raiding the dirty laundry basket for FOXHOUND's best and brightest recruit's uniform was slightly more difficult, but not impossible. He'd chosen dirty ones so that there'd be remnants of David's scent clinging to them. Just because they were clone twins didn't mean that they didn't have their differences. Everyone smelled different, and there was no doubt in Eli's mind that Miller was intimately acquainted with David's distinct scent.

Eli watched his twin brother share an easy laugh with Miller and felt his lip curl upwards in revulsion. _He_ should be the one laughing like that, casually touching Miller like that, he had known Miller far longer than that thief brother of his, almost a decade longer. _He_ should be the one that Miler nodded to and called out, "Good job, kid" after a particularly good move on the field, _he_ should've- Had he just slapped his ass?

Eli narrowed his eyes as Miller's hand connected again with Solid's (admittedly well-shaped) backside, even daring to squeeze his ass briefly before letting go, waving to a grinning, red Solid who loped off to the showers to wash the stink of a tough training session from his skin. At least he knew he was right about Miller shagging his terrible twin. That would make his little mission much easier, he felt.

" _Miller_ ," Eli murmured to himself, his drawling accent full of disgust. "You goddamn _perv_."

Eli adjusted his hat emblazoned with the FOXHOUND symbol, knowing that the cheap brown dye he'd used on his light hair was probably rubbing off on the inside of the cap, but not much caring. It wasn't as though he _liked_ the base the cap was promoting. He wouldn't work at this shitty American base even if they paid twice as much as the S.A.S. No matter how attractive some of the senior members were.

Eli's nervous fingers teased falsely dark strands behind his ears, hoping that it looked shorter smoothed back and hidden beneath his hat, knowing that the length was too long to be _David's_ but refusing to cut it. He personally thought the wavy blond hair was the only thing he had a leg up on his brother about, and he would rather be fed piece by piece to a pack of ravenous wolves than sacrifice a millimeter more of it than he absolutely had to.

He watched Miller stare longingly after his brother like the dirty old man he was, looking at the way his metallic arm glinted in the sunlight, wondered how those shiny, shiny prosthetic fingers would feel wrapped around his cock. How those skilled hands would feel pulling at his clothes, smacking _his_ ass, Miller's fingers slipping inside of him, teasing and spreading him open as he growled praising words into his ear, wondered how it would feel to finally be _full_ of something much more substantial than a cheap plastic toy.

Eli cleared his throat, adjusting himself in his pants. He couldn't properly proposition Miller as his brother already sporting a raging hard-on. Or maybe he could, maybe his brother was that eager, that pathetic.

Across the base, Miller tightened his ponytail, real and artificial limbs effortlessly working together, sliver fingers sliding through bright, long hair, tipping his head back as he squinted up at the sky, revealing the stubble covered column of his throat. Time had definitely been kind to Kazuhira Miller. His smile seemed quicker, easier than it had been when Eli had known him, his laughs more honest and full. Aside from a softening of the skin around his mouth, the suggestion of crow's feet at the corners of his eyes, visible behind the lens of his aviators, he could've been ageless.

Eli traced the slope of his neck, the curves of his biceps with hungry eyes, greedily drinking in the dips of his exposed collarbone and wondered about the undoubtedly built body hidden beneath the olive green tank top and the loose-fitting military pants.

God, how he hated that man. He wanted to sit on his cock.

"Sir- Do you fancy- No," Eli said aloud, trying to perfect his American accent. "Sir, how are you? I was hoping you could take a sec and fuck me senseless, please."

Yes, that didn't sound too bad. Not bad at all. He just had to steer clear of British slang and he'd be in the clear. Virtually indistinguishable from his idiot brother.

He shifted, shoulder pressing into the concrete wall, still watching Miller. All he had to do was wait a suitable amount of time, and hope that his brother decided to take a lengthy shower and buy him enough time to get shagged by Miller. All he had to do was fuck him and this little- this little _crush_ would leave him alone, he was near certain.

Eli watched Miller as gathered up all the material used in the training session and took stock of it, marking off their presence on a clipboard, full, finely shaped lips moving silently as he counted it off. He would _taste_ those lips, feel them move against his own before the day was through. He would know what his tongue felt-

"Solid? What are you doing?" Someone asked him, and Eli's head whipped around to see a recruit with a rumpled uniform and dirt smeared on her cheeks looking him over with a dubious expression. "I thought you were-"

"Piss off." Eli growled, ignoring the recruit and resuming his appraisal of the Hell Master. He almost forgot to abandon his British accent, but he caught himself just in time.

"Are you- Are you watching the Hell Master?" The grubby recruit asked, eyeing the hat and the dark strands slipping out from beneath it.

"I said, 'leave me the fuck alone'." Eli said, putting as much derision as he could muster into every syllable, delighting in ruining his brother's upstanding reputation.

The recruit persisted, although she seemed taken-aback by Eli's caustic tone.

"What's wrong with your voice? Are you coming down with a cold or something?" she asked, and Eli gritted his teeth, tearing his eyes from the sight of Miller bending low to count the equipment used in the training session to glare at the girl.

"Go fuck yourself, there's nothing wrong my voice!" Eli said, pitching his voice a tad deeper. The girl snorted, turning sharply on her heel.

"Whatever. I'll check on you later to see if your period is over." The girl said, a hard edge finally appearing in her tone, replacing the confusion. "Have fun stalking Master Miller. Your hat's crooked, by the way."

"I'm not-" Eli protested, slipping back into his normal cadences, but the girl was already gone, striding off, hopefully to a shower. The girl stunk.

"I'm not stalking," Eli muttered to himself, adjusting his hat again and glaring after her. "I'm- watching. I'm just watching."

"Watching what?" A familiar voice asked, tone good-humored and light. Eli started, aggravated that he'd been surprised twice in the space of ten seconds and turned around to bite the head off of whomever _dared_ to interrupt him during his convoluted booty call and was met with the flat, mirrored surface of Miller's amber sunglasses. He gaped at him, shocked.

"Er, sir!" Eli said hurriedly, snapping into a salute. Goddamn, he'd definitely grown since he'd seen Miller last, but Miller seemed almost larger now, standing tall and unencumbered by his crutch. Eli barely cleared Miller's chin, and his eyes were almost level with his mouth. Eli swallowed and tried not to stare at his smirking lips. Or his throat. Or his muscular shoulders. Or his built arms, silver and otherwise. Or his- Fuck, maybe he should just close his eyes. Because that wouldn't be odd at all. Fuck.

"Hm, at ease, boy." Miller said, looking him over, one brow arched over his eyewear.

"Sir!" Eli called again, shifting uncomfortably.

"And what brings you here?" Miller asked, his gaze lingering on Eli's dyed locks, amusement tingeing his tone. Eli was sweating beneath his clothing, beneath his FOXHOUND cap and his restrictive uniform.

"W-what do you mean, Master Miller? I work here." Eli said, widening his eyes, hoping that the blue-tinted contact lenses were giving him an innocent look.

"Huh. Of course you do." Miller said, lips twitching. "And what were you watching, _David_?"

Eli thought that perhaps Miller pressed a little too much inflection on the name, but he hoped that Miller was buying it. He didn't really have a plan B.

"Er- Uh, well, you sir." Eli answered truthfully, deciding to just dive into it and get straight to the point.

"Worse things to look at," Miller allowed, leaning his silver arm on the wall just above his head. Eli looked at the way Miller's body stretched and snapped his eyes back to Miller's face, cheeks burning.

Miller watched where his gaze was drawn and let his smirk broaden, leaning closer. "And why, pray tell, were you watching me?"

"Well, sir. I was thinking we could maybe- grab a moment alone?" Eli tried. Miller shrugged.

"We're alone now," Miller pointed out. Eli huffed.

"No, I only meant- Well, do you fa- uh, want to take a tumble in the sheets, Master?" Eli asked, swallowing back the "fancy" that had threatened to pop out. Miller's mouth twitched, and Eli almost thought it was a full blown smile instead of that smug smirk that he'd been wearing during their entire interaction.

"A tumble in the sheets?" Miller repeated questioningly, as though he didn't understand exactly what the words meant, that fucker.

"Yeah, you know, d'you wanna knock legs? Roll in the hay? Bump uglies?" Eli rolled out every euphemism for sex that he could think of, imagining his prudish, innocent brother to be too _embarrassed_ to flat out ask his Master to have sex with him.

"Nothing ugly about it," Miller replied, most definitely looking amused now. "You're awfully bold today, aren't you _David_?"

Eli blinked. The contacts felt like they were scratching at the inside of his eyelids.

"Uh, yeah, 'Who Dares, Wins', you know," Eli said unthinkingly. Miller coughed, ducking his head, and Eli realized exactly what he'd just said.

"Shit," Eli thought, swallowing back his panic. He blew his cover as David. There was no way he'd get fucked by Miller now, not now that he's given himself away so completely.

"Hm," Miller regarded him, rubbing at his Adam's apple thoughtfully, squinting at him through amber lenses. The corners of his mouth were definitely twitching now. "Well, sure. I've got a bit of time."

"Oh- that's- good!" Eli said, incredibly relieved that his cover wasn't blown.

Miller chuckled, folding his arms together. "Where to, kid?"

"Shit," Eli thought again.

"Uuuuh, I was thinking- Just the usual place, Master?" Eli tried hopefully.

"Sure thing. Lead the way, David." Miller said, with a grand gesture of his silver appendage, the completely exposed prosthetic glinting in the midday sun. Eli started sweating beneath his hat, the worn fabric of the dirty, borrowed uniform felt scratchy against his skin.

"No problem," Eli said, panicking now. He didn't even know where Miller's office was, much less where Miller and his simpering brother would go for their immoral dalliances. Miller seemed mightily amused, watching his face closely.

"Lost, David?" Eli felt a surge of anger mingled with pride at Miller calling him by his twin's name yet again, and rubbed at his covered tattoo self-consciously.

"N-no, sir." Eli replied, striding in front of Miller, wondering if taking his hand would be too bold in the middle of the base. "Let's go,"

Eli strode off purposefully, to nowhere in particular. He waffled around the base, quickly scanning the signs and looking for any places that looked suitably for a quick, regular fuck. He subtly flipped off everyone he met. He wanted David's reputation to be in _shreds_ by the time he left this base, and he'd gotten quite a few raised eyebrows and even a couple birds in return.

"You sure you don't need a _map_ , kid?" Miller asked him, amusement rolling off of him in waves. Eli glanced behind him, momentarily distracted by the sight of Miller fixing his ponytail again. Goddamn, he really was even hotter now than he'd been nearly a decade ago. Even the dumbass ponytail just served to draw attention to his handsome features, the sleek way it was pulled back accentuating the curve of his jaw and the impossible shape of his nose. Maybe Eli would try something like that. "Thought you knew this base like the back of your hand. Better, even."

"Uh, no, sir, I do, sir. In fact-" Eli spotted a building that he assumed to be the recruits' barracks and squinted hopefully at the sign, and he clenched his fist in triumph when he was proven to be correct. Miller raised his eyebrows at the gesture, but said nothing. "Over here, Master! In there, right?"

Eli checked Miller's expression, but he simply shrugged his muscular shoulders. "Sure,"

Eli opened the door for Miller, thinking that that was something his brother would do, and followed him in, pleased to find it completely devoid of people. Eli shut the door behind him, then stood awkwardly, waiting for any sort of cue from Miller as to what to do now. He'd only planned out how he'd get in the base and seduce Miller, he didn't know what to do once he finally got him alone.

"To your bunk, I'm assuming?" Miller asked, a tad testily. Eli was pleased that he seemed impatient to get him in bed. But of course he was, he was a perverted old man. Eli had no clue what he saw in him.

"Uh, yeah, my bed-" Eli said, scanning the room and picking a bunk at random. Miller followed him, grasping the bed poles as he went as though he needed extra support as he walked. Eli hoped he'd be able to fuck properly, with that robotic leg of his.

Eli waited beside it, once more unsure what to do with himself. "Erm..."

" _Well, at least the hard part's over, I got old 'Commander' Miller to a bed, now I just have to get him into it._ " Eli thought, staring obviously at the front of Miller's pants, and looking back up to his face. Behind his sunglasses, Miller rolled his eyes.

"Oh for god's sake," he muttered, grabbing Eli's upper arm tightly in his shiny metallic hand and yanking Eli to him, crushing his mouth over Eli's, lips moving forcefully. His other hand came up and knocked the hat from his head, hand settling on the back of his neck. Eli shuddered in his grip, years of compacted, repressed lust bubbling up to the surface. Not that it was hidden very deeply at all. His fingers began to slide up into his hair, but Eli jerked forward, pretending that he'd only wanted to get closer to Miller's jaw, pressing a kiss against the rough edge just below his ear. He wasn't certain that this dye would hold up to any sort of contact, and he didn't want to risk blowing this because of something so ridiculous.

Miller's cold metallic fingers found Eli's chin and guided him back to Miller's waiting mouth, capturing his lips once more. Miller nipped at his bottom lip and Eli moaned against his mouth loudly, grinding his hips against Miller's wantonly. Miller chuckled low in his throat and let go of Eli, beginning to work Eli's shirt free of his trousers, untucking it and brushing his fingertips against the hidden skin of Eli's abdomen, the sensations of his fingers on his naked skin both cool and warm, smooth and rough.

Miller let go of his waist only to undo the top few buttons of Eli's shirt, pulling the collar aside to bite at his neck, sucking a red, wet mark into the exposed skin there. He seemed _hungry_ , biting and licking at Eli's neck as though he'd never tasted anything better, and Eli almost forgot himself and asked if it'd been awhile. But of course David would know _exactly_ how long it'd been.

And maybe this was just how Miller _was_ , perhaps this was just how strong his libido always was now that he'd given up being a sad sack of shit. Eli felt another wave of lust stained with jealousy that David always got to enjoy Miller this horny. Perhaps he'd have to sneak onto FOXHOUND ground more often.

Miller began working Eli's pants open, palming him through the material before he got to work, and Eli moaned loudly again. Fuck _sneaking_ , he'd get a goddamned job at FOXHOUND for this.

"Mmm, sir-" Eli gasped, knowing that he looked rumpled, hoping that he at least looked _sexily_ disheveled. Miller grunted in reply, making quick work of the rest of Eli's shirt buttons, and thankfully relieving Eli of that awful piece of clothing.

Miller paused, staring at the white bandage wrapped around Eli's upper arm, the lines between his brows deepening as he studied it. He ghosted his fingers along it, looking confused. "What's this?"

"Uhm," Eli said. David had been wearing a short-sleeved shirt when Miller had seen him last, he'd _know_ that David would've had to have gotten injured sometime in the twenty minutes or so he'd been gone. Why on earth he'd thought getting a big ass tattoo on his upper arm would've been a good idea, he had no inkling. "In..... In the showers! A kid pulled a knife on me. Actually, there were two of them. Ganged up on me! But it's fine, it's barely a scratch."

Miller looked at him disbelievingly. "I'd say. Why didn't you tell you were hurt? I wouldn't have grabbed you so hard, kid. Seems to me we should report those kids, attacking a comrade in the showers like that. And you don't pull weapons on comrades, now do you, David?"

Eli's shoulder flared in phantom, remembered pain as he subconsciously recalled the painful memory of his arm being ripped out of socket.

"No, Master. But it was just a bit of roughhouse, I don't want to get them in trouble, comm- Sir." In truth, Eli was kicking himself for not knowing the names of anybody on this base. Maybe that smelly bitch from before. He'd've loved to see the old Hell Master go after anyone that dared lay a finger on his boy outside of routine training. "Just a bit of fun. Nothing substantial. Besides, if doesn't hurt that much, sir."

"Huh..." Miller said thoughtfully, still looking at the bandage wrapped around Eli's bicep. "It's an awful big bandage for such a little scratch don't you think? Perhaps I oughta take a look at it, make sure it doesn't get infected... You'd hate to lose this arm, wouldn't you?"

Why the fuck did he have to get such a big tattoo, he wanted to travel back in time and slap himself in the face.

"Oh, Master!" Eli cried out, thrusting his hips into Miller's, trying to distract him. He tentatively placed a hand on Miller's cheek and coaxed his face towards him, pressing his lips against Miller's impassive mouth, trying his hardest to be gentle and shy, as he'd imagine David would be.

Miller sighed into Eli's mouth, but his hand roamed lower, feeling Eli's ass through his pants before grabbing it and squeezing it, making an approving noise that made Eli flush with pleasure. Miller let go of his arm to give his full attention to Eli's ass, groping it throughly before diving beneath his clothing and touching his bare ass.

"Never knew you were one to go commando, boy," Miller grunted out, his voice starting to get heavy and rough with lust. Eli shivered from the chilly sensation of Miller's metal hand, but he felt the metal already beginning to warm up from prolonged contact with Eli's skin.

Miller ran his hands over his ass one last time before yanking Eli's pants down around his thighs and shoved him onto the bed without warning, almost catching Eli's head on the top bunk. Eli fell gracelessly onto the bed, flustered and horribly turned on by the way Miller was just tossing him around.

Miller grasped the back of his tank top and yanked his shirt off and Eli was mesmerized by the way his abdominal muscles stretched and contracted as Miller revealed them. _Damn_. This was why he was interested in the old fart. Eli fished the tiny tube of lube he'd brought out of his pocket and hurriedly kicked his trousers and boots off, no longer concerned about making an alluring picture for Miller, simply focused on getting Miller inside him _right now_ , cock, fingers, tongue, he didn't care what, just _something_.

Miller rested his knee on the bed, leaning his forehead against the top bunk of the bed, ponytail curling over his bare shoulder, still fully clothed from the waist down. He simply looked Eli over for a moment, taking in the splayed out form of the completely nude boy before him, dick leaking freely on his stomach. Eli looked into the impassive sunglasses, saw his own pathetic form reflected in them and reached up to take them off, he didn't want to see himself as his damn brother getting fucked by Miller, he wanted to pretend that Miller wanted _him_.

Miller slapped his hands away, jerking his head back. "Don't touch them."

Eli frowned. He'd been certain that David was allowed to remove his sunglasses. Perhaps only Big Boss had been allowed to touched the treasured aviators.

"Sorry, Master. Here-" Eli tossed the tube of lube up to him, and Miller caught it easily in his flesh and blood hand, studying the tiny tube.

"So this is how you want it, huh, boy?" Miller asked, glancing down at Eli, who could only nod, his entire body in a sort of lust-driven shock that Miller was actually curved above him, asking how he'd preferred to have sex. "You got a condom, too?"

"Ah, no, Master, but we've been together before, right? We don't need those..." Eli said, eager to feel skin-on-skin. Miller snorted.

"How very uncharacteristic of you, David. Safety is important. No problem, I've got one, gimme a moment," Miller began digging through his pockets, and Eli held back a sneer. Was the the old shit always ready to fuck?

"Don't look so shocked, haven't you learned by now?" Miller said with a quick, charming grin, finally retrieving a little square and waving it cheekily, holding it between two silver fingers. "I'm always prepared."

"Of course, Master," Eli said, affecting a shy smile. What a gross old man. Of fucking course he kept condoms on his person. Obviously his doubts about when Miller's last lay had been were ridiculous.

Miller tossed the condom onto the bed beside Eli and uncapped the lube, squirting a decent amount onto his fingers, and Eli felt a stab of disappointment that he was going to use his flesh hand for this. His entire right arm looked like a fucking sex toy, but he was going to use his boring _real_ one. Eli had one of those, it couldn't possibly be much different than when he did it to himself.

"On your hands and knees, boy," Miller barked, and Eli scrambled into position, nearly quivering from excitement. Well, real hand or not, it was still Sex Master Miller, after all.

Eli glanced back at Miller, saw his spread ass waiting for Miller in those mirrored aviators and looked forward again. He didn't really need to see how desperate he looked. Miller grumbled his approval, looking him over before placing a steadily warming metallic hand on his ass, slowly working his lubed fingers into Eli.

_Holy fuck._ If this is what is _fingers_ felt like, what would his cock feel like?

Miller's fingers expertly probed and stretched him, with the easy, studied air of a professional, his phalanges fingering the line between pleasurable and efficient. Eli pressed his face into the bed, moaning indecently and loudly.

"Shhh, my boy." Miller gently reprimanded him, spreading his fingers within Eli. "There's more to come, I don't want you getting burnt out now."

Eli didn't answer, his skin felt prickly and hot and oversensitive. He prayed to god he wouldn't embarrass himself and come from Miller's fingers alone. And yet, his cock felt almost painfully hyper sensitive and neglected. He began to reach between his legs, just to squeeze, just to _touch_.

"What the fuck did I just say, boy?" Miller asked him, tugging his arm down with an overly tight silver hand. "Hands on the bed."

"Sir, _please_ ," Eli said, wiggling his ass in Miller's face beseechingly, lowering his hand back to the bed. Miller simply let go of his arm and patted his ass, the fingers of his other hand still working.

Eli moaned in frustration. He wanted something _thicker_ than Miller's fingers. "I can't want to sit on your cock, just let me go, ram it in there-"

"There, think that's enough...." Miller muttered, more to himself than Eli, ignoring Eli's pleas and withdrawing his fingers. Eli heard the telltale sound of a zipper being undone. Eli bit his cheek to keep from saying anything out of character, clenching his hands in the bedsheets and lifted his head up, unbearably excited.

Miller tugged his dick out of his boxers and rolled the condom on. He lubed himself up and looked Eli over, eyes roaming unchecked over the boy on his hands and knees before him.

"Mmm, you look good like this, boy, on your hands and knees," Miller said, and Eli grinned widely.

"Thank yo- What the _fuck_?" Eli choked out, his ass stinging horribly. Miller rubbed at the bright red hand print painted across Eli's ass almost affectionately, a dirty old man smirk on his face. Dammit, he'd forgotten that he was masquerading as David, David probably never let a syllable of bad language fall from his innocent lips. "I meant, fudge. What the fudge."

Miller hummed, clearly enjoying himself. "Hmm, I thought you liked it when I smacked your ass, _David_." He continued rubbing Eli's already mildly sore ass, as if try to soothe it just enough to the point where he could do it again.

"Uh, of course, Master." Eli said, shocked that David was into this sort of thing. Well, Eli had fantasied about nearly this exact same scenario, but maybe not so hard... And did he have to use his metal hand?

Eli bit back another whimper of pain when Miller's hand cracked against him again, and Miller tutted, almost mockingly. "Sorry, baby, I'll try to go more gentle."

Miller did indeed go more gently, using his real hand to smack him the last time, and Eli found that he did kinda of enjoy the sensation- or at least he didn't hate it, is what he told his dick, which was more than ready to let its approval be known.

"There you go, I'm done. Sorry, kid, but I couldn't resist." Miller said, squeezing Eli's red ass where it was warm and hot, sounding smug. Eli gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the tirade of insults he wanted to barrage Miller with. "It's just, you have a damn near perfect ass. I need to see it like this."

Eli glowed with pleasure, forgetting his anger, completely focused on the praise. This was why he'd decided to dress up as David. He was (mildly) certain he'd be able to get Miller in bed himself (he was a clone of the Big Boss, after all), but he'd craved _this_ , the sort of preferential treatment he'd assumed David received.

Miller slowly guided his cock in, his dick tip widening Eli painfully. Eli dropped onto his forearms, pressing his forehead into the bed, panting and groaning loudly. He peered through his legs and saw Miller's undone fly, his balls hanging outside of his pants, and saw his own dick sticking straight down, dripping onto the random soldier's bed.

"Kid, shhh!" Miller hissed, pressing his hips flush with Eli's body. Eli ignored him, lost in the sensation, confused by how much he enjoyed it already despite the pain, even making a slightly louder sound just to spite him. How dare he call him kid.

"They're going to hear us out there, kid!" Miller growled, bending low and pressing his bare stomach against Eli's back. Eli raised himself back up on his hands, eager to feel the bare skin of Miller's chest against his back. He was incredibly, spitefully aroused by the mental image of someone walking in on Master Miller and his prize pupil fucking like a pair of animals in heat, but he wanted Miller to finish what he'd started.

"Sorry, Master," Eli said, his voice breathy, trying to sound contrite, glad that Miller couldn't see the shit eating grin on his face. Miller grumbled and grabbed his hip, annoyance in the way his fingers bit into Eli's hip.

"You ready?" Miller grunted, already preparing to thrust. Eli nodded vigorously, momentarily worried that he seem too eager, remembering exactly who the man he was masquerading as was, and nodded even more vigorously.

Miller began rocking his hips, slowly at first but Eli ground his hips against Miller to try and urge him to go faster and Miller complied easily, responding to his urgings.

"Unngh," Eli groaned loudly, slightly lower, letting his head fall forward. He pretended that the wetness gathering in his eyes was irritation from the blue-colored contacts. Miller grunted, picking up the pace, his dick hitting Eli's prostate incredibly pleasurably.

"He wouldn't be this loud..." Miller mumbled, blowing a stray blond hair off of his face, sweat beginning to run down his body. "He'd be sweeter, more earnest,"

Eli kept his head down, mind briefly occupied with trying to puzzle out who "he" was, but he couldn't think properly, most of his mind solely focused on what was being done to his ass.

"I could feel that little scar of yours against my lips," Miller murmured into his ear, and Eli self-consciously licked the scar cutting through his upper lip, realizing that the make-up hadn't been enough to disguise it.

Miller reached up and grabbed a handful of Eli's darkly dyed locks and yanked his head back, speaking directly into his ear, still thrusting into him. "And _he_ doesn't use cheap hair dye,"

Miller bit down on Eli's neck again, yanking his hair harder, and Eli moaned, barely able to realize the consequences of what Miller was saying to him, what it meant. " _He_ doesn't wear fucking contacts,"

Miller let go of his fistful of hair and his hand came away stained with the wash away dye. Eli's head jerked forward, he hadn't even realized how hard he'd been resisting him. Miller pressed his hand on the bed, adjusting his position for better leverage, and left a dark handprint on the bed, staining the sheets further.

"You think I don't _know_?" Miller growled into Eli's ear, a droplet of sweat rolling off his body and splattering on Eli's back. "You think I don't _know_ that this isn't his ass? I _made_ that ass."

"M-Master?" Eli said, trying to sound confused, ready to ride out this disguise until the last.

"Oh, drop the act-" Miller hooked a silver finger under the edge of Eli's bandage and ripped it off, revealing his large black tattoo of snakes winding around a flaming blade. Miller opened his mouth, licked the tattoo, tracing one of the snakes entwined around the blade with his tongue. "I know _exactly_ who you are-" Miller reached down and grabbed Eli's dick with his right hand, silver fingers finally clamped around him. " _Eli_."

Eli climaxed, his load shooting out in streaks, all over the bed. His body shuddered and quaked beneath Miller's strong, built body, and Miller kept fucking him through it, enjoying the way Eli clenched and squeezed around his cock, generously jerking Eli off through his orgasm. Eli thought in a dazed sort of fashion that he almost pitied the man that would come back after exhausting military life to this wrecked, stained bed that stank of sex and was sticky with semen.

Miller slowed down and Eli pressed back against him insistently.

"Oh, c'mon, put your back into it, old man! Or are you worried you'll slip a disc? Shatter your pelvis?" Eli goaded him breathlessly, finally, triumphantly speaking in his drawling, obnoxious British accent."Your doctor doesn't think you're healthy enough for sex? Or are you _trying_ for an erection that lasts four hours?"

Instead of slamming back into him as he'd expected, Miller simply pulled out of him, sounding amused. "I figured you're spent, boy."

Eli dropped onto the bed, uncaring of the mess he was laying in, wanting to snark back at Miller but needing to catch his breath first. His mind catching up with what Miller had said, he burst into peals of laughter, feeling delighted and exhausted.

"What, boy? Did I fuck you senseless?" Miller asked, wiping his hands off on the sheets beside Eli, who was currently wracked with giggles.

Eli rolled onto his back, still laughing. "Wait, he ' _wouldn't_ ' sound like this? You mean you haven't fucked David yet?"

Miller remained silent, mirrored lens shielding his eyes from view, obscuring his expression but Eli could read the grim line of his mouth well enough to read between the lines, and Eli's laughter doubled.

"Oh my fucking god," Eli gasped, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. "Holy shit. You mean to tell me that I didn't even have to go through the trouble of this disguise? My god."

Miller frowned at him, clearly displeased. "What disguise? Anybody with a pair of working _eyes_ could see that you're not David."

Eli snorted, finally subsiding. "Please, I could dress up as _you_ and not even your precious David could tell the difference. I'm a master of disguise."

Miller's eyebrows rose above his sunglasses in disbelief. "Yeah, sure, kid."

Miller reached down as if to pull the soiled condom off and Eli lurched up into (a slightly uncomfortable) sitting position and grabbed his wrist. "Wait, do you have another one of those?"

Miller shook his head. "No, why? I don't really think you're up for a round two, Eli. You just went fucking loony, kid."

Eli huffed, dark, sweaty strands falling around his face. "That's because you're fucking _hilarious_ , you pathetic old man. That doesn't mean I'm _done_."

Miller cast a skeptical look at Eli, and even Eli could see that he looked fucking wrecked in the reflected surface of Miller's aviators. Eli looked sweaty and exhausted, his hastily done dye job already coming out in spots and bright red bruise marks littering his neck and shoulders. "I don't think you can handle much more, kid."

Eli growled, filled with rage, and yanked Miller back down onto the bed, and Miller, surprised, let him. Eli rolled on top of him, mindful of the top bunk, rubbing the crevice of his ass against Miller's still very erect dick. "You don't know the _half_ of what I can handle, you perverted geezer."

Eli grabbed the base of Miller's cock and carefully lined himself up, Miller leaning back on his forearms and watching him with a bemused expression. "Whatever. It's your ass, kid."

Eli gnashed his teeth, working Miller's dick into him again. Goddamn, it was so much easier when Miller did it for him, and there was so much more pressure to do it correctly when the fuck toy you're using was a living, breathing human being.

"I'm-" Eli grunted out, slipping further down on Miller with every word, his ass still loosened up from Miller.

"Not-" he got down even further.

"A damn- _kid_ ," Eli forced it out, finally sinking down. He sat on top of Miller, panting, reaching up and resting his hands on Miller's broad shoulders. Miller rubbed Eli's thigh, mildly concerned about him, but he forced a smirk into his face anyway.

"Don't hurt yourself now, _kid_." Miller said, and Eli let out a strangled yell and pushed him all the way back into the bed. Miller's ponytail splayed out across the dirtied bed, and his brows knitted together as he looked up at him. Eli began inexpertly rocking his hips, determined to blow Miller's mind.

"Th-there-" Eli panted, trying to start up a brisk pace. His movements weren't really pleasurable and lacked any sort of rhythm, so eager to prove to Miller that he _could_ handle him that he wasn't even thinking about making this feel good for either of them. "I- I bet _David_ isn't as good at riding cock as I am-"

"Kid, stop. Slow down. Stop, boy!" Eli ignored his orders, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"I'm not your _boy_ , I'm not one of your _recruits_ , I don't have to listen to your orders-" Eli grunted out and Miller growled and grabbed Eli's hips in both hands, forcing him to stop.

"Eli! Has no one ever taught you the damn rules of consent? If someone says stop, you fucking stop! You hear me?" Miller roared, and Eli went a little limp, tucking his chin into his chest, looking sulky.

"Good. Now-" Miller readjusted his hold on Eli, and Eli was certain that he'd have bruises decorating his hips to remember his tryst with Miller by. "First and foremost, get comfortable. Are you comfortable?"

Eli took stock of his body, and looked down at his lap, noting that his cock was once more getting at the very least interested in the proceedings. "Uh, yeah. Well, maybe..."

Eli reached up and made to take out the damned blue contact lenses, but Miller caught his hand. "Why don't you leave those in, ki- Eli."

Eli regarded him with barely concealed disgust and hurt. So he was still _pretending_ , he couldn't get off without a pair of baby blue eyes looking back at him. "Perv," he spat, but he obediently dropped his hands.

Miller seemed unperturbed. "Good, now, the key to this is _pace_ , you want a good rhythm, understand?"

"I thought it was all about having a big, thick cock." Eli said, leering. Miller rolled his eyes.

"Well, sure that helps, I guess, but pace is key." Miller answered him anyway, shifting beneath Eli to get more comfortable on the soiled bed. "Now, like this-"

Miller lifted Eli up and down, slowly, hands clamped on his hips, and Eli gasped, his not yet fully hard dick twitching and stiffening slightly more as Miller's cock brushed against his prostate again. "See? Much better when you allow yourself to _enjoy_ it. Sex isn't a contest, Eli."

Eli nodded impatiently. "Yes, yes, I got it, just allow me to pick the pace a bit. Old ladies drive faster than you fuck."

Miller sighed and let go over Eli's hips, lacing his fingers together behind his head and watching Eli work.

"S-so," Eli stuttered, actually slowing down his hips, letting his dick come alive again with Miller's buried within him. He widened his eyes, letting Miller observe the pure blue of them. "Do stay awake at night, imagining- ah- imagining forcing David to his knees? Do you touch yourself, imagining the way his eyes would look when he gazes at you from the floor? Do you jerk off thinking about fucking his throat until he chokes?"

"Eli-" Miller said warningly, his jaw hard, his formerly relaxed muscles tense, even as he thrusted up into Eli. Eli grinned, knowing that he hit a sore spot.

"Do you wank off after training exercises with _David_? Do you get _hard_ when you think about peeling those sweaty shirts off his body?" Eli asked, and Miller made a noise of either extreme frustration or arousal, and Eli picked up the pace of his hips slightly. "Do you think about f-following him to the- Aah- to the showers? Shoving him against the wall? Do you think about his _voice_ , calling out for you? 'Master, Oh, Master! Take me, Master! I've always wanted to sit on-'"

Miller shoved his metallic fingers into Eli's mouth, the metal feeling cold in his mouth slides life the fact that it'd been warmed up by Eli's skin. "Shut the fuck up and suck,"

Eli complied, knowing that he'd gotten under Miller's skin, staring at him with his blue eyes, knowing that he was thinking of another's, and made a show of sucking off each individual digit, opening his mouth widely and letting Miller see the way his tongue curled around them, sliding his tongue out, resting it on his wet bottom lip.

Miller closed his eyes briefly behind his glasses, thinking about the way David had looked after the training session earlier, the way he'd turned adorably red after Miller had smacked his perfectly round butt, the way he'd grinned at him, his sweaty shirt clinging to him, his blue blue eyes...

He opened his eyes again and grabbed Eli's ass in his real hand and thrusted up, tired of letting Eli set the pace, feeling his lower abdomen grow hot and tight with his coiled orgasm.

Eli put a steadying hand on Miller's smooth, metallic forearm, still sucking on his fingers, simply riding Miller's thrusts. Miller's hips stuttered in the rhythm he'd so lauded, heat spreading from his dick through his entire body, his muscles tightening.

"D-David-" Miller accidentally let slip out as he came, the condom expanding within Eli, and Eli felt anger and satisfaction fill him. Of course he'd been thinking about David.

"That's right, you old perv, think about precious innocent David-" Eli said, letting go of Miller's arm, and Miller growled and unceremoniously detached Eli from him and tossed him onto the bed, scowling. He felt dirty and ashamed, but goddamn him before he would let Eli know how much he'd gotten to him.

Miller took off the condom and tossed it in the garbage across the room, glancing around before simply grabbing a handful of sheets and wiping his dick off.

"What- you're not going to help me with this?" Eli asked, getting onto his knees and grabbing his dick, jerking himself off slowly, hoping he looked alluring. Miller stood up and glanced behind him.

"I think you're more than capable of _handling_ it yourself." Miller said testily, tucking himself in and doing up his fly, retrieving his tank top from the floor and slipping it back on, pulling it over his head and mussing his sleek hair. Eli was sad to see the abs he'd been admiring go.

"Asshole," Eli pouted, although simply the memory of the way Miller had picked his tattoo would be sufficient wank off material for the next year. "Can't you at least put on a show for me?"

Miller looked over at him, undoing his ponytail and running his hands through it, flipping it upside down and combing through it before straightening up and gathering all of his shining hair back into a ponytail.

"I suppose that's ok..." Eli grunted out, speeding up his hand. "Hey, how come your hair doesn't get tangled in your robot hand?"

Miller sighed, looking sweaty but otherwise no different than he had before Eli had propositioned him. Miller rested his knee on the bed, running his hands up Eli's thighs. Eli's breath hitched and he spread his legs wider. Miller kept running his hands up his body, hands sliding along his bruised hips, his slim waist, stopping right beneath his nipples.

"Do you ever stop fucking talking?" Miller asked, hands grazing Eli's nipples. Eli shook his head, panting, hand still stroking himself.

"Maybe you should stop my tongue from wagging, Master," Eli said, wagging his eyebrows, and Miller laughed, reaching up and rubbing off the dark make-up he'd used to cover up the scar neatly slashing through his eyebrow, revealing it once more.

"Cheeky flirt. Take those contacts out and I will, boy." Miller said, and Eli's hand stilled on his cock. "That is, if you can stop touching yourself for 3 seconds,"

"Not interested in the fantasy anymore?" Eli asked, picking up the American accent again, and Miller snorted.

"Your American accent is atrocious." Miller said flatly.

"I'll have you know-" Eli started hotly, but Miller pressed his mouth over Eli's again and grabbed his dick, effectively cutting off Eli's reply. Eli groaned into Miller's mouth as Miller quickly coaxed a second orgasm out of him, fingers teasing and pulling at his cock, his metal hand even briefly caressing his sack. Eli grabbed the back of Miller's neck and forced his tongue into Miller's mouth as he climaxed, moans muffled as he spilled over Miller's hand.

Miller pulled away, nibbling on Eli's bottom lip before extricating himself, wiping his hand clean on Eli's sticky release on the bed.

"You're changing these sheets, kid." Miller said, standing up and tossing Eli his borrowed uniform. "And you're returning those to the laundry before you go."

"Fuck you," Eli said without any real heat, exhausted. Eli flopped back down on the bed, and Miller grinned at him.

"Looks like this old man wore you out pretty good, huh?" Miller asked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Eli's forehead. Eli colored, shocked.

"Get the fuck away from me," Eli spluttered, his cheeks red, feeling suddenly exposed and struggling into his pants, nearly putting them on back to front. "I mean it! I just wanted a good shag and I figured a man-whore like you'd be willing to give it."

Miller laughed and pulled away again. "Thanks, Eli. This was good. You were good."

Eli didn't look at him, stretching out on the bed to button the pants. "Better than him?"

The smile slid from Miller's face. "I don't know, kid. I don't know."

Eli pulled his shirt on, knowing that he looked utterly wrecked, but trying anyway, mashing his FOXHOUND hat back on. Miller turned to go, leaving him to make himself decent again alone.

"Feel free to use the showers, too. You stink like sex. Remember the sheets." Miller called over his shoulder, just as the door opened.

"Yeah, I don't think I need to stalk the man, I see him enough. Now Fox-" A laughing boy called over his shoulder, pushing his way into the room.

"David!" Miller said, shocked, stepping back. Eli's head whipped around, pausing in his efforts to undo his mis-buttoned shirt, curious about the intruder.

A bright, wide smile overtook David's face as he took in the unexpected visage of his mentor. "Master! What're you-" David stopped mid-sentence as he spotted Eli's wide-eyed, shocked face, and his eyes narrowed, cutting back to Miller's guilty, ashamed face, the scent of sweat and sex still clinging to his skin.

David focused on Eli, looking suspicious and bewildered.

"Who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing on my bed?"

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo? What did you think?
> 
> I rewrote this thing and edited out 100% of unnecessary S.A.S. facts and added in 100% more metal gear jokes, and I have to say I think it was an improvement. 
> 
> For obvious reasons, this exists outside of my usual Foxhound Shenanigans. And I figured that this Miller is a little less bitter, a little less salty than the one that I normally write about. I mean, he actually went and got good prosthetics. So I made him kinda flirty and a little more laid back and I had fun >B] I hope you did too -finger guns-


End file.
